Hasta el Amanecer
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Con las pruebas de sincronización canceladas, Shinji se encontró repentinamente con el día libre. Al salir de NERV se cruza con Rei y decide invitarla a desayunar, siendo esta invitación el inició de un inolvidable y romántico día que cambiará sus vidas.


**HASTA EL AMANECER**

_**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**_

**Nota 1:**_ Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota 2:**_ Historia basada en la película ANTES DE AMANECER. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

Un deprimido Shinji caminaba con paso cansino a la salida más próxima de las instalaciones de NERV, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, y este marcaba recién las 8:00 de la mañana. Suspiró con resignación ante el panorama de un largo y aburrido día sábado.

En un principio esto no iba a ser así, ya que estaba contemplado que este día pasaran la mañana, y parte de la tarde en pruebas de sincronización, pero estas habían sido canceladas por motivo de una reunión de emergencia, con los jefes de las Fuerzas de Defensa Estratégicas de Tokyo-3. Al parecer, y como era su molesta costumbre, los militares estaban armando problemas por esto y aquello. Al menos eso es lo que dijo una cabreada Misato, que tuvo que asistir a esa famosa reunión, junto con el Comandante Fuyutsuki y la doctora Ritsuko, y por lo que había escuchado, estarían la mayor parte del día en eso.

Al llegar finalmente a la superficie, miró con desanimo la ciudad, preguntándose qué haría para matar el largo día que tenía por delante.

-- **¡¡¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO, BAKA HENTAI!!!.**

Shinji dio un salto al escuchar ese rugido a espaldas suyas. Rugido que salió con un marcado acento Alemán, por lo que intuyó inmediatamente a quién pertenecía. Efectivamente, detrás de él estaba la inconfundible Sorhyu Asuka Langley, con una de sus típicas poses de superioridad, mirándolo con despreció en los ojos.

-- Asuka, yo...

-- ¡¡No me dirijas la palabra!! –- dijo Asuka, mirándolo con furia -– Y que no se te ocurra aparecerte por el departamento de Misato en lo que resta del día, si no quieres que te parta la cara a golpes –- finalizó Asuka, enseñándole amenazadoramente uno de sus puños.

-- Pe, pero son recién las 8:00 de la mañana. ¿Dónde se supone que pase todo el día? -– preguntó Shinji, intimidado.

-- Ese no es mi problema –- dijo Asuka, con el ceño fruncido y enseñando amenazadoramente los dientes, para luego dar media vuelta y salir de NERV a grandes zancadas.

Un ahora resignado Shinji, observó como la pelirroja se alejaba de NERV, con esa molesta pose de superioridad, y dio un cansado suspiro de resignación. Si ya tenía problemas para saber qué hacer en el largo día que tenía por delante, ahora los problemas se duplicaban, al no poder regresar al departamento de Misato en todo el día.

-- Debo haber hecho algo muy malo en mi vida anterior para merecer esto –- dijo Shinji, con todo el peso del mundo en su voz, la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos.

-- No sabía que creías en la reencarnación, Shinji.

-- **¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!** –- gritó Shinji, dando un salto, asustado por esa repentina voz que se escuchó a sus espaldas –- Re, Rei... no, no me des esos sustos –- dijo Shinji, sentado el suelo, con una mano en el corazón, tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal.

-- Lo siento –- dijo Rei, con voz monocorde.

-- No hay problema –- dijo Shinji, poniéndose de pie ya mas repuesto y encaminándose con desanimo a la salida de NERV, seguido por Rei, que también iba rumbo a la salida.

-- Entonces¿crees en la reencarnación? –- preguntó Rei, recordando el comentario de Shinji.

Shinji se detuvo y observó a la chica, desconcertado por unos segundos, y entonces largó una risita, lo que causó que Rei lo mirara interrogante.

-- No Rei, no creo en la reencarnación. Es solo una forma de decir –- respondió Shinji, divertido.

-- Ya veo –- dijo Rei, y siguió su camino, dejando a Shinji detrás.

Cuando Shinji se vio solo, continuó caminando hasta alcanzar a Rei, y siguió caminando en silencio a su lado, hasta que llegaron a la salida de NERV. Afuera había un hermoso día de sol, con una agradable brisa que refrescaba la mañana.

-- ¡¡¡¡GROAAAAAAAAARRRHHH!!!!.

Rei miró sorprendida a Shinji, por ese potente gruñido, procedente del estómago del aludido.

-- Perdón –- dijo el chico, furiosamente rojo –- Es que no tomé desayuno antes de venir a NERV.

-- Podrías haber desayunado en alguna de las cafeterías de NERV –- señaló Rei.

-- No... es que no me gusta estar en ese lugar mas de lo necesario –- dijo Shinji con desgano.

--Ya veo... me retiro. Adiós –- dijo Rei, y comenzó a encaminarse a su derruido departamento.

-- ¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar conmigo?.

Rei se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta, y miró a Shinji unos momentos. El aludido estaba de pie unos pasos detrás de ella, un tanto sonrojado, y con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. En verdad Shinji no sabía por qué se le había ocurrido la idea de invitar a Rei a desayunar, pero no tenía ganas de quedarse solo, y como Rei era la única persona presente... además, se sentía a gusto en compañía de ella.

-- Ya desayuné –- respondió Rei, con voz monocorde y rostro serio.

-- ¡Oh!... ya veo... –- fue lo único que pudo responder Shinji, más desanimado aún, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos.

-- ...pero puedo acompañarte si lo deseas.

Shinji levantó la cabeza, sorprendido por esta repentina respuesta de Rei. La chica estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con sus enigmáticos ojos color escarlata, esperando su respuesta.

-- Claro. Me encantaría –- respondió Shinji, con una pequeña sonrisa -– Conozco un buen local por aquí cerca.

Rei asintió con la cabeza, y siguió a Shinji por la calle. En verdad no sabía por qué había aceptado esta propuesta. No había motivos para hacerlo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, le agradaba estar cerca de él. No podía explicarlo, pero se sentía a gusto en su compañía. Tal vez fue eso lo que la llevó a aceptar esta invitación. Como sea, ahora iba junto a Shinji rumbo a un local para acompañarlo a desayunar. Como no habían actividades en NERV por el resto del día, no había inconveniente en este inusual cambio de actividades.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban sentados en el segundo piso de una céntrica cafetería, frente a un ventanal desde el que se podía apreciar la calle, los autos y la gente que circulaba por ella a esa hora. Rei tomaba una taza de té, y Shinji un café con una porción de kuchen de limón. Ninguno había dicho una sola palabra, más que las necesarias para ordenar cuando los atendió una camarera. Aún así, no era un silencio molesto, pese a no decir una palabra se sentían bastante cómodos, aún así, Shinji no podía dejar de pensar que Reí que podía estar aburrida.

-- Rei, yo... lamentó si estás aburrida. No soy muy sociable que digamos –- dijo Shinji a modo de disculpa.

-- No estoy aburrida –- respondió Rei, mirando fijamente a Shinji –- Me agrada tu compañía.

-- ¿De... de verdad? –- preguntó Shinji, mirando totalmente sorprendido a la chica, por esta respuesta, a lo que ella respondió con una inclinación de cabeza –- ...a mi... también me agrada tu compañía -– respondió Shinji, sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Rei no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro, pero sus ojos se agrandaron levemente, reflejando sorpresa por la respuesta. Estaba apunto de responder, cuando escucharon gritos venir de una mesa cerca de ellos.

Una pareja, de mas menos unos 20 años cada uno, estaba discutiendo acaloradamente, atrayendo la atención de todos los clientes que estaban en el segundo piso. Su discusión fue subiendo de tono, a la vez que se ponían de pie y gesticulaban con las manos. Finalmente la chica tomó sus cosas y fue hasta las escaleras para salir del local, seguida de su pareja (al menos eso parecía) hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista. Poco después, Shinji y Rei los pudieron ver salir del local y seguir discutiendo mientras caminaban calle abajo.

-- Wow. Eso fue intenso –- dijo Shinji, mirando a la pareja, que se perdía calle abajo.

-- Me recuerdan a ti y Asuka. Ustedes siempre están peleando –- comentó Rei, con voz monocorde.

-- ¿Qué?. Claro que no –- se defendió Shinji, totalmente sonrojado –- Es Asuka la que discute, yo solo... bueno...

-- Recibes sus regaños sin decirle nada -– completó Rei, a lo que un avergonzado Shinji no tuvo más que asentir con la cabeza -- ¿Por qué no le respondes?.

-- Si le respondo solo empeoraría las cosas. Es mejor no decir nada –- respondió Shinji, resignado.

-- Si tú lo dices –- dijo Rei, terminando su té -– Hace un momento también estaban peleando.

Shinji levantó una ceja ante ese comentario. Rei estaba más habladora de lo habitual, pero era algo bastante más agradable que una Rei seria y callada. Decido disfrutarlo mientras dure.

-- Si, bien... anoche por accidente entré al baño mientras ella aún estaba adentro. No alcancé a ver nada, pero ella se puso furia. Por suerte Misato la pudo controlar o no lo estaría contando. Pero ahora me prohibió ir al departamento de Misato en todo el día, y no sé que voy a hacer hasta la noche.

-- ¿Y tus amigos? –- preguntó Rei.

-- Kensuke iba a estar todo el día ocupado en una convención secreta de hackers o algo por el estilo, y Touji perdió una apuesta con la delegada de curso, por lo que hoy debe acompañarla a ella y sus hermanas a un centro comercial, para cargar sus compras -– respondió Shinji resignado, imaginando el aburrido, largo y solitario día que le esperaba.

-- Ya veo –- dijo Rei.

Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica, Shinji abrió grande los ojos, y levantó la cabeza observándola fijamente, al ocurrírsele una idea. Era una idea bastante descabellada, pero bien visto, hasta ahora la había pasado bastante bien, y bueno... en una de esas...

-- ¿Pasa algo? -– preguntó Rei, al observar la cara con que Shinji la estaba mirando.

-- Rei... tú... ¿Tienes algo que hacer por el resto del día? –- preguntó Shinji, con nerviosismo.

-- No –- respondió Rei, con algo de cautela, al no comprender a donde iba él con todo eso.

-- Entonces... ¿Qué te parecería pasar el resto del día juntos? –- preguntó Shinji, a lo que Rei respondió con una genuina cara de sorpresa, por lo que Shinji decidió fundamentar su propuesta –- Bien, como ninguno de los dos tiene nada que hacer por el resto del día... y como a ambos nos agrada la compañía del otro... pues, yo... pensé que... bueno... yo... si tu quieres...

Rei observó a Shinji con seriedad. En verdad ella no tenía nada que hacer ese día. Iba a regresar a su departamento, hacer sus deberes escolares, y luego regresar a NERV a pasar el resto del día, tal vez nadar un poco en la piscina. Podía cambiar sus planes sin problemas, además, y tal como Shinji había señalado, le agradaba su compañía. No sabía por qué, pero esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para descubrirlo.

-- De acuerdo –- respondió finalmente la chica con voz seria, pero con decisión en sus ojos.

Shinji levantó la cabeza totalmente sorprendido. Rei Ayanami había aceptado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pareja caminaba por las calles de Tokyo-3 sin rumbo fijo. Pese a ser él quién hizo la propuesta, Shinji iba algo nervioso. Esta era la primera vez que estaba junto a Rei, o cualquiera otra chica, sin ningún otro motivo más que estar juntos y pasar el día. Solo en ese momento Shinji cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante. Le había pedido a Rei pasar el día juntos, y ella había accedido, por lo que esto era formalmente **¡¡¡UNA CITA!!!. **Tragó sonoramente, a la vez que sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, al darse cuenta de la situación en que estaba.

-- Te ves algo nervioso. ¿Pasa algo? –- preguntó Rei, sacando a Shinji de sus cavilaciones.

-- No, no nada... no me hagas caso -– respondió Shijni con algo de nerviosismo.

Para Rei era evidente que él estaba mintiendo, pero si no quería hablar, entonces no lo iba a obligar, solo se limitó a seguir caminando hasta donde los llevaran sus pies, hasta que finalmente el camino se terminó frente a la estación de trenes.

-- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -– preguntó Rei, mirando a Shinji.

Shinji se complicó bastante con esa pregunta. La idea de pasar el día juntos había sido de él, y no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que hacer, además, Tokyo-3 no era precisamente la ciudad mas divertida de Japón. Para divertirse era mejor ir a...

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Rei con seriedad, al observar la cara de Shinji, que tenía la misma expresión que cuando la había invitado a pasar el día juntos.

-- Bueno... te parecerá una locura, pero... ¿Y si vamos a Tokyo-2?.

-- ¿Tokyo-2?.

-- Si, es que acá en Tokyo-3 no hay nada interesante que hacer, en cambio Tokyo-2 tiene de todo. Fui una vez con Touji y Kensuke para una convención de Manga. La ciudad es espectacular y... bueno... era solo una idea –- finalizó Shinji derrotado, al ver la expresión seria de la chica.

-- Entiendo –- dijo Rei, analizando las palabras de Shinji.

Ella nunca había salido de Tokyo-3, para nada más que fuera ir a batallar con los Angeles. En el fondo le daba lo mismo ir a Tokyo-2. Era el estar en compañía de Shinji, lo que hacía interesante este panorama, ya que le agradaba la compañía del chico, y para ser sinceras, hasta ahora se había divertido, cosa que ella no hacía prácticamente nunca. ¿Por qué dejar todo se acabara, ahora que el día estaba recién comenzando?.

-- Debemos pedir autorización antes de salir de Tokyo-3 – sentenció finalmente Rei.

Shinji miró a Rei con sorpresa. Ella en verdad estaba considerando la idea de salir de Tokyo-3. No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Pero Rei había tocado un punto importante. La vez que él había ido a Tokyo-2 con sus amigos, fue autorizado por Misato. Pero ahora ella estaba en una reunión. ¿A quién pedirle permiso entonces?. ¿A su padre?. ¡¡Ni Pensarlo!!.

Bien, no perdía nada con probar. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, y marcó el número de Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran recién las 10:00 de la mañana, y una aburrida Misato, se mantenía despierta a punta de café bien cargado, mientras escuchaba con resignación los berrinches de los militares, junto con unos igualmente aburridos Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko. Justo en ese momento, el celular de Misato comenzó a sonar, cortando a uno de los militares en medio de su monólogo, dedicándole una mirada asesina a la mujer.

-- Perdón –- dijo Misato, sacando su celular de su chaqueta.

-- Debería haber apagado ese aparato antes de entrar a esta sala, Mayor Katsuragi. Esta es una reunión de suma importancia, como para ser interrumpidos por pequeñeces –- dijo uno de los militares, bastante enojado.

-- Puede ser una llamada importante, General. Yo tengo obligaciones más importantes que sentarme a mirar como otros libran mis batallas -– respondió Misato, con fastidio.

-- ¿¿¿QUÉ DIJO??? -– respondió el militar, dando un golpe de puño a la mesa.

-- Señores, por favor –- dijo Fuyutsuki, para traer algo de orden, mientras Misato contestaba la llamada.

-- Diga... si... ¿Shinji?. ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme ahora?. Sabes que estoy en medio de una... ¿qué?... ¿Qué Rei y tú quieren ir a donde?... ¿¿¿Y PARA ESO ME LLAMASTE???... ¡¡¡CLARO QUE ESTOY ENOJADA!!!!... ¿Qué?... Está bien. ¡¡¡Hagan lo que quieran!!! –- finalizó Misato, y terminó la llamada, percatándose de que todos la estaban mirando –- Es que uno de mis niños me pedía permiso para ir a Tokyo-2 -– se explicó Misato, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-- Ya veo a lo que se refería con eso de "importantes obligaciones", Mayor Katsuragi –- dijo con burla uno de los militares, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte Misato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji miraba el celular en su mano, luego de la efusiva respuesta de Misato. "Hagan lo que quieran" había dicho. Esa respuesta era más de lo que se esperaba.

-- ¿Pasa algo? –- preguntó Rei, al ver como Shinji observaba su celular.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El paisaje pasaba rápidamente ante los ojos de Shinji y Rei, que estaban sentados frente a frente y junto a una ventana, en un casi vacío vagón de un tren bala con rumbo a Tokyo-2. Como de costumbre, ninguno había dicho una sola palabra desde que abordaron al tren, y ya llevan cerca de 30 minutos de viaje.

Shinji miraba discretamente a Rei de tanto en tanto. La chica estaba con su semblante serio de siempre, mirando el paisaje. Si hubiera sido otra chica, como Asuka, por poner un ejemplo, estaría seguro de que estaría aburrida, pero Rei no es una chica común. Ella es... especial, diferente a las demás, pero es esa misma diferencia lo que la hace ser... no lo sabía con certeza, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que Rei es diferente, y eso le agradaba, lo hacía sentirse cómodo con ella, como si hubiera una especie de conexión entre ellos.

-- ¿Pasa algo?.

-- ¿Que? -– preguntó Shinji, sacado de sus pensamientos.

-- Hace algunos minutos que me estás observando. ¿Pasa algo?.

-- Ah, no nada, eso solo que... me preguntaba si no estarías aburrida -– preguntó Shinji, sin mirarla directamente, con el rostro sonrojado, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano

-- No lo estoy. Ya te dije que me agrada tu compañía.

-- Ah, si, es verdad... ¿por qué?. Digo, no soy una persona muy interesante, y bueno...

Rei observo a Shinji, considerando su pregunta, que en verdad era una muy buena pregunta. Ni ella tenía muy claro por qué le agrada su compañía.

-- La verdad no lo sé. Solo sé que me siento cómoda contigo, como si...

-- ... hubiera una conexión entre nosotros –- finalizó Shinji, mirando a Rei, que lo miraba con sorpresa –- ¿También lo sientes? -– preguntó.

Rei solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Ninguno dijo nada por algunos minutos, ambos digiriendo lo que acababan de descubrir.

-- Bueno, creo que eso está bien –- dijo finalmente Shinji -– El llevarse bien con otra persona, es algo básico para entablar una amistad.

-- ¿Amistad? -– preguntó Rei -– Yo nunca he tenido amigos.

Shinji la miró con entendimiento.

-- Sé a lo que te refieres... yo nunca supe lo que es tener un amigo, hasta que llegue a Tokyo-3. Entonces conocía a Misato, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari... y a ti –- finalizó Shinji, algo sonrojado.

-- ¿Yo?.

-- Claro. Siempre te he considerado como una amiga –- dijo Shinji, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rei observó al chico. Solo pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos.

-- Gracias –- dijo finalmente la chica, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Shinji quedó congelado al ver la diminuta, pero hermosísima sonrisa que le estaba obsequiando Rei, una sonrisa que lo remeció por entero, recordándole lo hermosa que era la Primera Elegida. No pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

-- Te sonrojaste.

-- Si... es que... te, te ves muy linda cuando sonríes –- dijo Shinji, totalmente avergonzado.

Este fue el turno de Rei para sonrojarse. Nunca antes le habían dicho que era linda, y se sintió bien el escuchar esas palabras. No pudo evitar ampliar un poco más esa sonrisa, pese a su sonrojo.

-- Gracias, Shinji –- dijo Rei.

-- De, de nada -– respondió el aludido, evidentemente nervioso -- ¿Sabes? Deberías sonreír mas a menudo.

Rei observó a Shinji unos minutos antes de contestar.

-- Luego de derrotar al Quinto Angel, me pediste que sonriera. Dijiste que uno sonríe cuando esta contento. Ahora me siento contenta. Por eso sonrío. ¿Está bien? -– preguntó Rei, mirando a Shinji.

-- ¿Eh?... si, claro que está bien –- respondió Shinji, aún sin creer la conversación que tenía con Rei en ese momento. Parecía algo tan irreal. Tan irreal como estar de camino a Tokyo-2.

Shinji no pudo evitar recordar lo que pasó ese día, cuando Rei estuvo dispuesta a morir por protegerlo. Como corrió hasta el chamuscado Entry-Plug del EVA-00, y como lloró de alegría al ver que ella aún estaba con vida, como le había dicho a Rei, que por ahora no tenían nada más que pilotear los EVAS, pero que si continuaban viviendo un poco más, tal vez encontrarían algo bueno en la vida.

Al meditar en esas palabras, Shinji fue golpeado por la trascendencia de estas, y miró a la chica que estaba frente a él, que había devuelto su atención al paisaje, pero manteniendo una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

-- Rei -– llamó, atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-- ¿Si?.

-- Gracias por haber aceptado pasar este día conmigo.

-- No debes agradecerme por eso. Yo... lo estoy pasando bien.

-- Igual que yo –- respondió Shinji, con una sonrisa. Entonces se percató de que ya estaban entrando a la cuidad de Tokyo-2.

-- ¿Ya llegamos? –- preguntó Rei.

-- Si. Esta es la ciudad de Tokyo-2 –- dijo Shinji, señalando a la inmensa urbe que se podía apreciar por las ventanas.

-- Es enorme –- dijo Rei, mirando la ciudad que se levantaba ante sus ojos.

-- Espera a que la veas de cerca –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-2, la antigua capital de Japón, era una inmensa urbe, muy parecida a la desaparecida Tokyo. Sus calles estaban atestadas de gente, y vehículos que circulaba en todas direcciones, imponentes edificios que parecían rasguñar el cielo, edificios corporativos de las más grandes empresas japonesas, donde se exponían las últimas novedades que las empresas sacaban al mercado, y por supuesto, la "Nueva Akihabara" el impresionante distrito comercial, donde emulando al desaparecido y entrañable Akihabara original, se podía encontrar absolutamente de todo.

En medio de este distrito comercial caminaban ahora los dos Pilotos EVA, observando las vitrinas de los innumerables locales comerciales, hasta que Rei se detuvo ante una vitrina en particular. Era de una tienda de ropa, y tenía varios maniquíes con tenidas femeninas muy juveniles.

Shinji nunca imaginó que algún día vería a Rei, observando una vitrina de ropa como una chica cualquiera. Entonces comprendió que, por muy especial que fuera, Rei seguía siendo una chica, es solo que parecía no saber como expresarse... algo que muy a su pesar, también le pasaba a él. Entonces, al ver a la chica observando la vitrina, se percato de que ella vestía con su tradicional uniforme escolar, igual que él, y tuvo una idea.

-- Rei -– llamó, para atraer la atención de la chica -- ¿Te gustaría ir de compras?.

-- ¿De compras? –- preguntó Rei, sin comprender muy bien.

Luego de unos minutos en que Shinji le explicó a Rei su idea, y esta decidía si aceptar o no, ya que no lo consideraba necesario, finalmente terminó por acceder ante el argumento de Shinji, que simplemente dijo "Podría ser divertido". Es así como después de una escala en un cajero automático, donde Shinji hizo un sustancioso giro de dinero, la pareja de pilotos EVA, se internó en el sector de tiendas del nuevo Akihabara, buscando algo de ropa para cambiar sus típicos uniformes escolares.

Tanto para Rei como para Shinji, esta era una actividad totalmente nueva, por lo que a poco andar comenzaron a entretenerse de verdad con el asunto de comprar ropa. Entraron de tienda en tienda, sin saber realmente lo que buscaban, hasta que finalmente, y luego de mucho buscar, salieron de una tienda con algo muy distinto a sus tradicionales uniformes escolares.

Rei iba con una minifalda blanca, botas blanca de caña baja, polo azul de cuello subido y manga corta. Como el diseño del polo era algo corto, dejaba al aire una pequeña parte del abdomen de la chica, que le daba un aire sensual, y complementado todo, una pequeña cartera que hacía juego, y un nuevo reloj de pulsera. El conjunto le daba a Rei, un aire juvenil y coqueto.

Por su parte, Shinji vestía un impecable traje de color claro, con chaqueta de caída recta, camisa azul sin corbata, y zapatos de color café. Se veía elegante, y a la vez muy juvenil.

-- ¿Cómo te sientes? –- preguntó Shinji, mirando a su compañera.

-- Extraña –- respondió Rei, mirando su nueva ropa.

-- Si, te entiendo. Me siento igual -– concordó Shinji –- Pero te ves muy bien con esa ropa.

-- Gracias... tú también te ves bien –- respondió Rei.

-- Eh, si... gracias –- respondió Shinji, un tanto avergonzado, rascándose la nuca con una mano.

¡¡¡¡GROAAAAAAAAARRRHHH!!!!.

Rei miró sorprendida a Shinji, por ese potente gruñido procedente del estómago del aludido.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji, furiosamente rojo –- Es que tengo un poco de hambre.

-- Entien...

¡¡¡¡GROAAAAAAAAARRRHHH!!!!.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shinji, de mirar a una sonrojada Rei, por ese potente gruñido procedente del estómago de la chica.

-- Perdón –- dijo Rei, furiosamente roja, a lo que Shinji respondió con una risita, cosa que hizo sonrojar mas a Rei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El restaurante no era grande, pero era muy acogedor, y por lo que se veía, bastante popular, ya que estaba completamente repleto, por lo que los Pilotos EVA tuvieron bastante suerte en poder encontrar una mesa disponible. Ahora disfrutaban de dos exquisitos platos de comida, por supuesto, el Rei era un plato vegetariano.

Ambos se habían sorprendido bastante al ver la hora poco antes de ingresar al local, ya que eran cerca de las 2:00 de la tarde. Les parecía que hace solo unos minutos estaban saliendo de NERV a las 8:00 de la mañana.

-- Cuando regresemos a Tokyo-3, te devolveré mi parte del dinero que has gastado hoy –- dijo Rei.

-- No es necesario. Nos pagan una pequeña fortuna todos los meses, y fuera de ayudar a Misato con los gastos del mes, y comprar algunos mangas, el resto del dinero lo pongo al banco, ya que no sé en qué gastarlo –- dijo Shinji, encogiéndose de hombros –- No es ninguna molestia. Créeme.

-- Está bien –- dijo Rei, no muy convencida aún.

Shinji miró fascinado a Rei. No solo se veía tremendamente hermosa en esa nueva tenida, luego de pasar toda la mañana con ella, sin otro objetiva más que pasarla bien, había descubierto que Rei era mucho más que "La Niña Modelo" o "La Muñeca", como solía llamarla Asuka. En estas pocas horas había descubierto a una Rei que no sabía que estaba ahí, pero que le gustaría conocer mas a fondo. Entonces recordó un juego que había visto jugar a algunos chicos en la escuela. Un juego con el que tal vez pudieran conocerse mejor.

-- Rei... ¿Te gustaría jugar un juego? –- preguntó Shinji, con algo de timidez, pero esperanzado.

-- ¿Un juego?.

-- Si. El juego de la verdad. Tú me preguntas algo, y yo contesto con la verdad, luego yo te pregunto algo a ti, y así sucesivamente.

-- ¿Para qué?.

-- Bueno... para conocerse mejor... bueno, no tenemos que jugar si no quie...

-- Está bien. Pregunta.

Shinji miró sorprendido a la chica. Ella había accedido, y esperaba por su pregunta.

-- Bien... ¿cuéntame sobre ti? Tu vida, donde naciste, tus padres... eso.

Shinji estaba muy nervioso. No sabía como reaccionaría Rei por esta pregunta, pero esto era algo que siempre deseó preguntarle, ya que los archivos personales de Rei estaban en blanco. Era oficialmente una chica sin pasado.

-- Esa es más de una pregunta –- dijo Rei.

-- ¿Eh?... bueno... si... yo... –- Shinji bajó el rostro derrotado.

-- Yo... no tengo padres –- comenzó Rei, lo que sorprendió a Shinji, ya que pensó que ella no contestaría -- Desde que tengo memoria he estado en NERV. Cuando pequeña vivía en un laboratorio en el Dogma Central, hasta que me trasladaron a donde vivo ahora. Toda mi vida mi único objetivo ha sido entrenar para pilotar el EVA. Sin EVA, mi vida no tendría sentido, sería el equivalente a morir... al menos eso pensaba hasta el ataque del Quinto Angel. Desde ese día, ya no lo tengo tan claro. Muchas cosas cambiaron ese día.

Shinji miró sorprendido a Rei. La chica había respondido a su pregunta, y con mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Y lo que dijo del ataque del Quinto Angel, él comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Para él también cambiaron muchas cosas ese día.

-- Mi turno -– dijo Rei.

-- ¿Eh?... ah, si, claro. Pregunta.

-- ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de llegar a Tokyo-3?

Esa era una pregunta que Shinji imaginó que vendría. Era doloroso recordarlo, pero estaba preparado.

-- Bien, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Mi padre me abandonó con unos tíos, poco después. Ellos me criaron desde entonces. Nunca tuve amigos, siempre estuve solo. Era una vida monótona y aburrida. Una vida sin sentido... no hay nada más que decir, solo pasaron los años, y cuando tuve 14 años, mi padre me mando a buscar, y aquí estoy. El resto tú ya lo sabes.

Rei asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha con la respuesta.

-- Mi turno... ¿Por qué... aprecias tanto a mi... a mi padre? -– pregunto Shinji, con dificultad. Le dolía preguntar esto, pero era algo que quería saber.

Rei observó fijamente a Shinji antes de contestar.

-- Porque el Comandante Ikari ha sido como un padre para mi. El ha sido la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi... –- respondió Rei, mirando con atención a Shinji, que se veía algo dolido por sus palabras, pero ella aún no había terminado, aún faltaba algo, lo mas importante -– El era la única persona que se preocupó por mi... hasta que llegaste tú.

Shinji levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

-- El ataque del Quinto Angel... ese día tú... te preocupaste por mi. Nunca nadie a parte del Comandante se había preocupado por mi –- finalizó Rei.

Shinji no sabía qué decir, pero Rei no dejaba de tener razón. El se había preocupado mucho por ella ese día... y seguía haciéndolo. Siempre se preocupaba por ella en las batallas... y fuera de ellas.

-- Mi turno –- dijo Rei, sacando a un levemente sonrojado Shinji de sus meditaciones.

-- Eh.. si, si... pregunta.

-- ¿Qué sientes por Asuka?.

Esa si que era una buena pregunta. Shinji estaba más que sorprendido, El había preguntado cosas muy incisivas, pero nada como esto. En todo caso, Rei lo estaba mirando esperando su respuesta. Suspiró con resignación. La idea del juego había sido de él, así que no tenía derecho a reclamar.

-- La quiero como una amiga... pero hubo un tiempo en que la quise como más que eso, si es lo que quieres saber... Estuve enamorado de ella, o al menos eso creo.

-- ¿Qué pasó? –- preguntó Rei, con genuino interés.

-- Con esa ya son dos preguntas –- señaló Shinji, a lo que Rei respondió con un par de pestañadas. El sonrió –- No te preocupes... ahhh, bien. Se podría decir que ella fue matando todo lo que sentí por ella con su forma de ser... me dolió mucho en un principio, pero pasó con el tiempo. Ahora es solo una amiga... si es que se le puede llamar amistad a la relación que tenemos.

Shinji agachó la cabeza, repentinamente serio, por los recuerdos de ese amor no correspondido.

-- Lo lamento. No quise...

-- No te preocupes. Igual eso nunca hubiera resultado -– dijo Shinji, restándole importancia, aunque con un dejo de dolor por dentro.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que ninguno dijo nada, solo estaban ahí, mirando sus platos vacíos.

-- ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Aun hay mucho por recorrer –- dijo Shinji con una pequeña sonrisa, cambiando el tema, y tratando de dejar atrás el doloroso recuerdo de su desastroso primer amor.

-- Bien -– fue la simple respuesta de Rei, agradecida que al parecer, Shinji no se veía enojado con ella por esa comprometedora pregunta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las calles de Tokyo-2 ofrecían una gran variedad de cosas por ver, tiendas, cines, salas de arte, y un sin fin de cosas que no eran muy comunes en la ciudad fortaleza. Finalmente Shinji vio una tienda de discos, y se entusiasmó con la idea de entrar a ver si encontraba algo bueno para renovar su colección de música. Rei no puso objeciones y acompañó a un entusiasmado Shinji dentro del local.

Para Rei Ayanami era la primera vez en una tienda de discos, por lo que observaba todo con mucha curiosidad. Entonces vio como Shinji comenzaba a revisar los Cds de los exhibidores, al igual que las demás personas dentro del local, por lo que decidió imitarlos.

La cantidad de Cds que habían en ese local era impresionante. Shinji se veía bastante entretenido mirando y seleccionando algunos Cds, pero para Rei eso no tenía mucho sentido. Nombres como Phil Collins, Madonna, Moby, Coldplay o Rammstein, no significaban nada para ella, hasta que un Cd llamó su atención. No sabía definir qué era lo que le hizo tomarlo. Tal vez la simpleza de la carátula del Cd, el nombre de la artista, o tal vez el tema que promocionaba.

-- ¿Encontraste algo interesante? -– preguntó Shinji, al observar a Rei contemplando un Cd en sus manos.

Rei miró a Shinji, que estaba junto a ella, mirando por sobre su hombro, y solo atinó a mostrarle el Cd que tenía en las manos.

-- Es una buena cantante. Tiene una linda voz. ¿Quieres escucharlo?.

-- ¿Se puede?.

-- Claro. Hay una cabina ahí -– respondió Shinji, señalando al fondo del local –- Solo hay que pedir que programen el tema y se puede escuchar ahí dentro. ¿Cuál quieres oír?.

Rei señaló el tema que había llamado su atención, Shinji pidió que lo programaran, y poco después estaban dentro de esa pequeña cabina, dispuestos a escuchar el tema. Ninguno de los dos dejó de ponerse algo nervioso por la proximidad del otro.

-- ¿Lista? –- preguntó Shinji tratando mantener la calma, a lo que Rei asintió con la cabeza. Este puso "Play" en el aparato de sonido, y la música comenzó a sonar los por parlantes inundando la pequeña habitación.

_I didn't hear you leave __**/ No te oí salir**__  
I wonder how am I still here __**/ Me pregunto cómo es que aún estoy aquí**__  
And I don't want to move a thing __**/ No quiero mover ninguna cosa**__  
It might change my memory __**/ Podría cambiar mi memoria**_

Oh I am what I am _**/ Oh, yo soy lo que soy**__  
I'll do what I want __**/ Haré lo que quiero**__  
But I can't hide __**/ Pero no puedo esconderme**__  
I won't go __**/ No me iré**__  
I won't sleep __**/ No dormiré**__  
I can't breathe __**/ No puedo respirar**__  
Until you're resting here with me __**/ Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo**__  
I won't leave __**/ No saldré**__  
I can't hide __**/ No puedo esconderme**__  
I cannot be __**/ No puedo ser**__  
Until you're resting here with me __**/ Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo**_

I don't want to call my friends _**/ No quiero llamar a mis amigos**__  
They might wake me from this dream __**/ Podrían despertarme de este sueño**__  
And I can't leave this bed __**/ No puedo dejar esta cama**__  
Risk forgetting all that's been __**/ Por el riesgo de olvidar todo lo que fue**_

Shinji y Rei no pudieron evitar voltear el rostro para observarse, mientras la melodiosa voz de Dido, inundaba la pequeña cabina. Se miraron a los ojos y ninguno pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

_Oh I am what I am __**/ Oh, yo soy lo que soy**__  
I'll do what I want __**/ Haré lo que quiero**__  
But I can't hide __**/ Pero no puedo esconderme**__  
I won't go __**/ No me iré**__  
I won't sleep __**/ No dormiré**__  
I can't breathe __**/ No puedo respirar**__  
Until you're resting here with me __**/ Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo**__  
I won't leave __**/ No saldré**__  
I can't hide __**/ No puedo esconderme**__  
I cannot be __**/ No puedo ser**__  
Until you're resting here with me __**/ Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo**_

Finalmente la música terminó, y ambos se quedaron atrapados en los ojos del otro sin atinar a nada, hasta que Shinji recobró sus funciones cerebrales y carraspeó mientras apartaba la vista de los hermosos ojos escarlata de la Primera Elegida.

-- Es... un lindo tema –- dijo con algo de nerviosismo -- ¿Lo vas a llevar?.

Por alguna razón, Rei no fue capaz de encontrar su voz, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Poco después, ambos Pilotos EVA salían de la tienda de discos, Shinji con un par de nuevos Cds para su colección, en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y Rei sosteniendo un Cd de "Dido" en sus manos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que su rostro cambió por uno de total consternación. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Shinji.

-- Rei... ¿Pasa algo? –- preguntó preocupado. La chica lo miró fijamente antes de responder.

-- No tengo en que escuchar el Cd.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Shinji, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pareja Pilotos EVA, salía ahora de una tienda de electrónica, donde Shinji había comprado un reproductor portátil de Cds para Rei, pese a las negativas de esta, que finalmente terminó con un nuevo reproductor de Cds en sus manos.

-- En verdad no debiste molestarte Shinji –- dijo Rei, tocando su cartera, donde cupieron el Cd y el reproductor portátil, una vez que lo sacaron de la caja para que no hiciera tanto bulto.

-- No te preocupes... como te dije, siempre guardo mi sueldo, ya que no sé en qué gastarlo.

-- Ese no es motivo para que gastes todos tus ahorros en mi.

-- Bueno... no es ninguna molestia... en verdad -– dijo Shinji mirando fijamente a Rei. Esta también se quedó mirando fijamente a Shinji, sin poder apartar la vista, lo que causó que ambos se pusieron furiosamente rojos, por lo que apartaron la vista como si se hubieran quemado.

-- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –- preguntó Rei, aún furiosamente roja.

-- Bueno... podríamos ir a la Nueva Torre de Tokyo. Es una replica idéntica de la original. Se puede ver toda la ciudad desde ahí –- dijo Shinji, tratando de recuperar el color natural de su rostro.

Rei asintió. Eso se oía interesante.

La pareja de jóvenes caminó por unas cuadras hasta llegar a una estación de metro. Luego de algunas consultas, estaban montados en un vagón del metro, encaminándose a la estación más cercana a la Nueva Torre de Tokyo. Desde ahí, solo sería una caminata de un par de cuadras hasta llegar a su destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei apegó las manos al ventanal y acercó el rostro para contemplar la ciudad que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Para Shinji era la segunda vez que estaba en el mirador en lo alto de la torre, a casi 300 metros del suelo, pero no dejó de impresionarse nuevamente por la vista que tenía al frente.

-- Es una gran vista. ¿Verdad? -– preguntó Shinji, de pie junto a Rei.

Rei solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba el panorama con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, entonces vio algo que llamó su atención, y señaló con un dedo en esa dirección mientras miraba a Shinji. El aludido miró en esa dirección y vio una inmensa rueda de la fortuna.

-- ¡Ah!. Es una rueda de la fortuna. Debe ser de un parque de diversiones.

-- ¿Parque de diversiones?... No sé lo que es eso. Nunca he estado en uno –- comentó Rei, mirando otra vez por el ventanal.

Shinji miró a la chica, que observaba absorta el paisaje, y no pudo dejar de fijarse en lo hermosa que se veía, sobre todo con esa diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto¿O ella era siempre así, solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?.

-- ¿Pasa algo? –- preguntó Rei, mirando a Shinji, con rostro serio.

-- ...no... es solo que...

-- ¿Solo qué? –- preguntó Rei, incitándolo a seguir.

-- Bueno... es que... te ves tan distinta...

-- ¿Distinta? –- preguntó Rei, sin comprender -- ¿Lo dices por la ropa? -– preguntó, mirando su nueva tenida.

-- No, no me refiero a eso... es que... estás más... no sé... espontánea –- dijo Shinji, mirando a la chica que estaba frente a él –- Estás más sociable... y diría que este día, has dicho más palabras de las que te escuché en todo el año que llevo conociéndote... incluso has sonreído.

-- ¿Eso está mal? –- preguntó Rei, con seriedad.

-- No, no. No me mal entiendas, está bien, es solo que... bueno... me sorprendí... y me agrada... esta faceta que no conocía de tí –- dijo Shinji un tanto sonrojado, sin poder mirarla a la cara

-- Tú también estás más espontáneo.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Shinji, tomado por sorpresa.

-- Esta mañana estabas muy nervioso cuando me invitaste a pasar el día contigo, igual que en la cafetería y el tren, pero al llegar aquí, y con el transcurso del día, te has ido comportando más natural. Como ahora.

-- ¿En verdad? -– preguntó Shinji, mirándola impactado. Rei solo afirmó con la cabeza –- ¡Vaya!

-- Yo nunca había hecho algo como esto. Nunca había salido de Tokyo-3 -– dijo Rei, mirando por el ventanal –- Pero me agradó que me invitaras. Lo he pasado bien. Por eso sonrió. Me agrada estar contigo. Me gusta tu compañía –- finalizó, mirando a Shinji, directo a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- ...gra, gracias –- dijo un sonrojado Shinji –- Yo... también me siento a gusto contigo.

-- Tal vez sea por eso que actuamos mas natural. Por que nos agrada la compañía del otro. ¿No lo crees? –- preguntó Rei, mirando a Shinji.

-- ¿Eh?... si... tal vez tengas razón –- dijo Shinji con una pequeña sonrisa y devolvió la vista a al paisaje frente a él, igual que Rei.

-- Es una linda vista –- dijo Rei, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-- Si que lo es –- concordó Shinji, de pie, junto a ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una cabreada Misato se dejó caer en una de las mesas de la segunda cafería de NERV, mientras que Ritsuko ponía en la mesa una bandeja con 2 cafés con leche, y dos porciones de torta de chocolate.

-- Estoy muerta –- dijo Misato –- No puedo creer que esos malditos militares nos tuvieran hasta las 7:00 de la tarde, escuchando sus estupideces.

-- Podría ser peor -– dijo Ritsuko, sentándose a la mesa -- Podrías tener dar un informe de la reunión al Comandante Ikari.

-- Si, es verdad. No sé como lo hace el Comandante Fuyutsuki para no morir de aburrimiento.

-- Años de experiencia y paciencia de santo –- dijo Ritsuko, tomando un sorbo de café con leche –- Por cierto. ¿Qué fue eso de que uno de tus niños quería ir a Tokyo-2?.

-- ¡Ah!, si. Era Shinji, que me llamó para pedirme permiso para ir... con Rei a... Tokyo-2.

Ambas mujeres se miraron seriamente por unos momentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ABCB era una pequeña pero agradable cafetería, donde Shinji y Rei habían decidido hacer una escala para comer algo antes de ir al parque de diversiones, que estaba a escasas cuadras de distancia, ya que desde ahí se podía ver la gigantesca rueda de la fortuna. Habían sido recibidos cálidamente por el dueño del local y atendidos por una hermosa camera de larga cabellera negra, que parecía ser muy popular entre los clientes del local.

La pareja de pilotos EVA se sintió muy a gusto en el local, y pudieran relajarse rápidamente, por lo que ahora Shinji, estaba a conversando con más naturalidad.

-- ¿Kensuke quiere construir una Mina N2 casera? –- preguntó Rei, sorprendida.

-- Dice que se consiguió las especificaciones técnicas con un Hacker amigo de él –- explicó Shinji.

-- ¿No es eso peligroso?. Una Mina N2 tiene un poder explosivo equivalente a una bomba nuclear.

-- Lo sé. Por eso con Touji hemos estado tratando de disuadirlo. Ese tonto de Kensuke podría terminar volando toda una manzana al intentar armar esa...

Las palabras de Shinji fueron cortadas a la mitad, por el sonido de su teléfono celular. Sacó el aparato y contestó la llamada.

-- Diga... ¡¡Misato!!. Hola¿Cómo te fue con... ¿qué?... Si, estoy con Rei en Tokyo-2... ¿qué?... pero si tú nos diste permiso... tú dijiste "Hagan lo que quieran" ¿No lo recuerdas?... ¿qué?... ¿Ahora?... pero íbamos a ir un parque de diversiones... si... es que Rei nunca ha estado en uno... bien... bien... gracias Misato. Adiós.

-- ¿Era la Mayor Katsuragi? –- preguntó Rei.

-- Si... dijo que regresáramos a Tokyo-3 –- dijo Shinji, mirando a la chica, que estaba con semblante serio ante esas palabras -- ...después de ir al parque de diversiones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿¿¿ESTAS LOCA, MISATO??? –- rugió Ritsuko.

-- ¿Cuál es el problema, doctora Frankenstein?. Los chicos solo se están divirtiendo un rato.

-- No estoy en contra de que se distraigan, pero aquí en NERV, en Tokyo-3, no en Tokyo-2. ¿Qué pasaría si ataca un Angel ahora?.

-- No seas tan negativa. Los Angeles nunca han atacado tan entrada la tarde –- señaló Misato.

-- Ese no es el punto.

-- Vamos, no veo nada de malo. Shinji no es de los que sale muy a menudo. Ni que decir de Rei, la pobre chica prácticamente vive encerrada aquí en NERV. Les hará bien distraerse un poco. Iban a ir a un parque de diversiones. Luego de eso tomarán un tren de regreso -– dijo Misato.

-- ¿Parque de diversiones? –- preguntó Ritsuko, sorprendida.

-- Al menos eso dijo Shinji –- se explicó Misato –- Al parecer, Rei nunca ido a un parque de diversiones, así que la llevará a conocerlo. ¿No te parece romántico?.

-- ¿Romántico?. ¿Qué rayos estás pensando, Misato?.

-- Esos dos... hacen una linda pareja¿No lo crees?.

-- ¡¡¡MISATO!!!

-- Vamos Ritsuko... apoco no te has dado que hay algo entre ellos. Hay una conexión entre esos dos, algo... especial. Con lo observadora que eres, estoy segura de que debes haberte dado cuenta.

Claro que se había dado cuenta. Después del ataque del Quinto Angel, Rei ya no volvió a ser la misma de antes, y lo mismo se podía decir de Shinji. Ese día algo cambio entre ellos, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia al asunto, sobre todo porque hubo un tiempo en que Shinji estuvo muy interesado en Asuka. Pero las cosas parecían haber cambiado otra vez. ¿Qué saldría de todo esto?. Si es lo que imaginaba Misato, sería muy divertido ver la cara que pondría Gendo, al saber que su hijo tiene algo con Rei. ¿Consentiría algo así?. Obviamente que no, pero con tal de ver a Gendo actuando como un padre celoso, ella podía encargarse de que lo aprobara, aunque no le gustara la idea.

-- Si, algo he notado –- dijo finalmente la científica -– Solo espero que no hagan ninguna locura.

-- Vamos, estamos hablando de Shinji y Rei. ¿Qué locura podrían hacer? –- pregunto Misato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La inmensa rueda giraba lentamente, elevando cada vez más la cabina en que estaban Shinji y Rei, quienes se habían puesto de pie, observando por las ventanas el hermoso atardecer sobre la ciudad, que prendía sus luces creando una vista alucinante desde la altura.

Rei miraba en silencio el panorama con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Shinji no podía apartar al vista de ella. Nunca imaginó que vería a Rei de esa manera, tan distinta a la chica fría y apática que conocía, aunque en el fondo el cambio no había sido tan drástico. Su voz seguía siendo seria, pero ya tanto como de costumbre. La expresión de rostro no había cambiado en nada, salvo por la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba, pero esa sola sonrisa, así de pequeñita, la convertía en una Rei totalmente diferente... sin mencionar sus hermosos ojos color escarlata, que habían cobrado vida durante el trascurso del día.

No había duda, Rei Ayanami era una chica bellísima... y por alguna razón, al verla, sentía como un calorcito en su corazón.

-- Es una linda vista -– dijo Rei, sacando a Shinji de sus meditaciones.

-- ...si, lo es -– dijo Shinji, con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando el paisaje.

-- Las estrellas... son lindas -– dijo Rei, observando el cielo, donde se podían apreciar las estrellas que anunciaban la noche que estaba llegando para quedarse.

-- Si, lo son... solo falta una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo –- comentó Shinji, justo cuando la rueda se detuvo para tomar mas pasajeros, con ellos en la parte mas alta.

-- ¿Deseo? –- preguntó Rei, sin entender.

-- Si... se dice que si ves una estrella fugaz, y le pides un deseo, este se cumplirá.

-- Ya veo –- dijo Rei, mirando el cielo -– Me gustaría ver una.

Shinji la miró sorprendido por ese cometario.

-- ...Rei... tú... ¿Te gustaría pedir un deseo?.

Rei miró a Shinji, y asintió con la cabeza.

-- ¿Qué deseo? -– preguntó Shinji, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Rei se sonrojó furiosamente, y agachó un poco la cabeza. Para Shinji fue una sorpresa ver esa espontánea reacción de Rei, pero eso a la vez decía que la chica estaba bastante incomoda. Estaba por pedirle perdón por ser tan indiscreto, cuando Rei contestó su pregunta.

-- La primera vez que las toqué, no sentí nada. La segunda vez... fue un poco desagradable. La tercera vez, estaban tibias. La cuarta vez... me hizo feliz... Tus manos... me gustaría... poder tocarlas otra vez.

Shinji quedó congelado al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Rei, mientras sentía como su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. Solo se quedó ahí, observando a la chica, que aún mantenía la cabeza gacha, con evidente vergüenza por lo que acaba de decir. No supo cuando ni cómo, pero en algún momento estiró lentamente los brazos para alcanzar las manos de Rei, sosteniéndolas en las suyas.

Rei se sorprendió por esta acción. Miró a Shinji con consternación por unos segundos, antes de devolver la vista sus manos. Rei estrechó las manos de Shinji, y las acarició suavemente, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Finalmente entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos de Shinji, juntando sus manos, mientras se acercaba un poco más a él, y lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, que por poco y funde el cerebro de Shinji.

-- Gracias –- dijo Rei, con susurro de voz.

-- De... nada –- dijo Shinji apenas, observando embobado a la hermosa chica que tenía al frente, con un repentino deseo surgiendo en su interior, que en cosa de segundos, pasó a ser una necesidad.

-- ¿Pasa algo? –- preguntó Rei, al ver la cara sonrojada de Shinji.

-- No... es solo que...

-- ¿Si? -– preguntó Rei, mirándolo con interés, a la vez que acortaba la escasa distancia entre ellos, sin soltar sus manos.

-- Es solo que... hay algo que yo... también desearía hacer en este momento...

-- ¿Qué cosa? -– preguntó Rei, mirándolo a los ojos.

-- ...esto...

No supo qué fue, si la espectacular vista de la ciudad, la hermosa sonrisa de Rei, o el suave tacto de sus manos, solo sabía que ahora estaba besando a la chica, sintiendo el calor de sus labios, y dejando que ese loco deseo se hiciera realidad. Segundos después, y muy a su pesar, se separó de ella, con el temor de que Rei estuviera enojada o indignada por semejante atrevimiento.

Al mirar esos hermosos ojos color escarlata, observó sorpresa en ellos, pero a la vez algo más, algo que no podía definir con palabras, algo que le calentó el corazón.

No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro, Shinji se vio atrapado en un nuevo beso, solo que en esta ocasión, Rei no era un espectador pasivo, estaba participando activamente del beso. Podía sentir el calor de sus labios, su aliento intoxicante, y su lengua encontrándose a medio camino con la de él, trabándose en un fiero combate, masajeándose y explorándose mutuamente, hasta que la necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse otra vez.

Se observaron a los ojos nuevamente, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada. Las palabras estaban de más en ese momento. Rei paso los brazos por el cuello de Shinji, a la vez que este la abrazaba por la cintura. Sus labios se encontraron otra vez, mientras se fundían en un fuerte abrazo del que ninguno tenía la intención de escapar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pareja de pilotos EVA paseaba por el parque de diversiones, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios y tomados de la mano. El temor y nerviosismo que los había acompañado durante gran parte del día los había abandonado finalmente, ahora solo eran una simple pareja de adolescentes, divirtiéndose en un parque de diversiones un sábado en la noche.

Subieron a los autos chocadores, y a un gigantesco carrusel, para terminar en la montaña rusa, donde Shinji sufrió más que cuando tenía que subir a su EVA, junto a una seria Rei, que ni se inmutó por las subidas, bajadas y rápidos giros que iban dando. Finalmente terminaron sentados ante una mesa compartiendo un refresco, con Shinji desparramado sobre la mesa.

-- Primera y ultima vez que subo a esa cosa –- dijo Shinji, tratando de regresar el alma al cuerpo.

-- Fue divertido –- dijo Rei, tomando un sorbo de su refresco, mirando la montaña rusa.

-- Yo no lo llamaría divertido precisamente –- dijo Shinji, un poco más repuesto.

-- Es una lástima que debamos regresar... no me gustaría que este día terminara –- dijo Rei mirando fijamente su refresco.

Shinji miró a la chica por unos momentos, considerando sus palabras. El tampoco quería que se acabara el día, pero debían apurarse si querían alcanzar el último tren a Tokyo-3. Entonces tuvo otra idea descabellada.

-- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí, hasta el amanecer? –- preguntó.

-- ¿Hasta el amanecer? –- preguntó Rei.

-- Si. Tú no quieres volver aún¿No es así? –- preguntó Shinji, a lo que Rei asintió con la cabeza -– Bien, yo tampoco quiero regresar... no quiero que esto acabe aún.

Rei observó a Shinji, considerando sus palabras.

-- ¿Que hay con la Mayor Katsuragi?. Ella dijo que volviéramos.

Shinji miró a Rei, y sonrió. Pese a su pregunta, ella no estaba poniendo objeciones.

-- ¿Y si solo apagamos los celulares?. Mañana tenemos que estar en NERV a primera hora para las pruebas de sincronización. Mientras lleguemos a tiempo no creo que haya problema.

-- Eso no sería correcto -– señaló Rei.

-- Definitivamente no –- concordó Shinji, mirando a la chica.

Ambos se observaron mutuamente por unos segundos. Segundos que les parecieron horas.

-- No quiero que este día termine aquí –- dijo Shinji.

-- Yo tampoco quiero que acabe –- dijo Rei.

Se miraron por unos segundos y como si fuera algo concertado, ambos sacaron sus celulares.

-- Hasta el amanecer –- dijo Shinji.

-- Hasta el amanecer –- dijo Rei. Segundos después, ambos celulares fueron apagados.

Con la presión del tiempo dejada de lado, la pareja se tomó de la mano y se internó en el parque una vez más, en busca de más juegos a los cuales subir.

Por petición de Rei, volvieron a subir a ese gigantesco carrusel, que tanto le había gustado, luego entraron a la casa de los espejos, donde pasaron un buen rato, viendo sus deformados cuerpos por acción de los espejos. Después de eso entraron a La Casa del Terror, donde Rei tuvo que aguantar los gritos de un asustado Shinji, que se lo sufrió todo durante el recorrido.

Una vez que Shinji se recuperó de esa horrorosa experiencia (al menos para él), se internaron en La Casa de la Risa, donde el recorrido fue mucho más agradable. Rei no reía o chillaba con las bromas del lugar como las otras chicas, pero Shinji pudo ver que se estaba divirtiendo. Finalmente en la sección de juegos de destreza, Shinji puso a prueba algo del entrenamiento militar que le daban en NERV, y pudo ganar un gran conejo de peluche para Rei, en el tiro al blanco.

-- Gracias –- dijo Rei, recibiendo el enorme peluche, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

En ese momento se anunció por unos altavoces que el parque iba a cerrar dentro de poco.

-- Bien, creo que debemos irnos –- dijo Shinji, luego de escuchar el anuncio.

Rei solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Shinji encaminándose juntos a la salida, con el enorme conejo de peluche tomado con su otro brazo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pareja caminaba de la mano por una calle poco transitada, hasta que llegaron a una plazoleta con una gran pileta en el centro, desde donde caían cascadas de agua a una gran pileta central, iluminadas por unas luces ubicadas estratégicamente, que le daban un hermoso complemento. Se sentaron en una banca frente a la pileta, y observaron el juego del agua y las luces.

-- Aún no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto –- comentó Shinji.

-- No es algo típico de ti proponer algo así –- señalo Rei -– Tu forma de ser... ha cambiado. Ya no te comportas como lo hacías en la mañana. Tal vez se deba a eso.

-- ... si... tal vez tengas razón... pero tú tampoco te comportas como en la mañana. Tal vez por eso aceptaste la loca idea que te propuse.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

-- No somos los mismos de la mañana... hemos cambiamos durante él día -– señaló Rei.

-- Pero seguimos siendo nosotros –- dijo Shinji, mirando el cielo estrellando –- Tal vez sea porque estamos juntos... quiero decir, me siento cómodo con tu compañía, creo que eso fue lo que me permitió relajarme.

-- Yo también me siento cómoda con tu compañía. Me he relajado a tu lado, y me he divertido mucho. Nunca había salido de Tokyo-3, ido de compras, escuchar música, o ir a un parque de diversiones. Nunca me había divertido antes –- señaló Rei.

-- Bien... la noche es joven. Aún hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer para divertirnos –- dijo Shinji mirando a Rei.

-- ¿Cómo cuales? -– preguntó Rei, mirando a su vez a Shinji.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron fijamente y quedaron nuevamente atrapados en los ojos del otro, y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acortar lentamente la distancia entre ellos, mientras cerraban los ojos. Sus labios se encontraron en un suave y tierno beso, hasta que...

¡¡¡¡GROAAAAAAAAARRRHHH!!!!

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji furiosamente rojo, rompiendo el beso por culpa de su hambriento estomago.

-- No hay problema -- dijo Rei, reprimiendo una risita.

-- ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? –- preguntó Shinji, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Rei asintió con la cabeza, se tomó de la mano de Shinji, cogió su conejo de peluche con el otro brazo y dejaron esa pequeña plazoleta en busca de algún local donde comer algo. Entraron a una calle mas concurrida, y llegaron a otro calle de llena de restaurantes y locales de comida rápida. Buscaron uno que fuera discreto y no tan atestado de gente, y luego de mucho buscar, encontraron un local que reunía las características que buscaban.

Estaba medio escondido en una esquina, y se veía bastante atrayente, al menos de afuera. Al entrar, el interior estaba bien cuidado, con una decoración simple, pero efectiva. Tenía varios ambientes, y en uno de ellos una pantalla gigante, donde se podía ver el video de clásica tema "Learning To Fly Wall" de Pink Floyd. Al final Shinji y Rei encontraron un lugar mas menos privado en una esquina, y ordenaron algo de comer.

La conversación no era muy fluida, dada las características de ambos, pero habían mejorado algo desde la mañana, por lo que ahora Shinji, ya más en confianza, estaba hablando entretenido, como si estuviera junto a Touji o Kensuke.

-- ...desperté con los gritos de Asuka, que gritaba como loca. Me levanté de un salto y corrí hasta su cuarto, abría la puerta de golpe, prendí la luz y cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba... vi a Misato desnuda, tirada sobre Asuka, tratando de besarla, mientras Asuka gritaba histérica que se la quitara de encima –- dijo Shinji, tratando de no reír, cosa que no logró del todo.

-- ¿Por qué la Mayor Katsuragi haría algo así? –- pregunto Rei, sorprendida.

-- Bien, lo que pasó es que Misato llegó totalmente ebria, se metió al cuarto de Asuka, se quitó la ropa, y se fue sobre ella creyendo que era Kaji –- explicó Shinji, ya riendo abiertamente.

Rei tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa, ante la divertida imagen mental, de una ebria Misato, tratando de besar a una somnolienta pelirroja.

-- Al final cubrir a Misato con unas sabanas, la cargué hasta su cuarto y la metí a su futón, mientras Asuka gritaba no sé qué cosas en Alemán. Como de costumbre, Misato no recordaba nada de lo que pasó al otro día... ¿Y qué hay de ti?. ¿Hay algo divertido que contar? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Bien, divertido no, pero si impactante.

-- ¿Impactante?. ¿Que cosa? -– preguntó Shinji, curioso.

-- Ver a la doctora Ritsuko, teniendo relaciones sexuales con Maya –- respondió Rei, con seriedad.

-- ¿¿¿QUÉ???. Espera... tú dices... o sea... ¿Viste a Ritsuko y Maya?. ¿Las dos?... ¿De verdad?.

-- Si -– afirmó Rei.

-- Vaya... ya decía yo que había algo raro con esas dos –- comentó Shinji.

-- Yo también lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo –- comentó Rei, con asentimiento.

-- ¿Y... cómo fue que las viste?... si es que se puede saber, claro.

-- Bien, fue un día domingo en la mañana, en que fui a NERV para...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de permanecer por casi dos horas en el restaurante, los dos pilotos EVA siguieron transitando por las calles de Tokyo-2, tomados de la mano, internándose en el sector donde se hacía la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

Había innumerables discotheques, Pubs y restaurantes, pero la mayoría de los lugares eran demasiado ruidosos y abarrotados de gente para el gusto de ambos. Aún así, se lo pasaron bastante bien recorriendo las calles, admirando todo ese animado lugar, donde pudieron observar algunos espectáculos callejeros, que se ofrecían para los noctámbulos transeúntes que transitaban por ahí.

Finalmente, y luego de seguir recorriendo el lugar por otro largo rato, llegaron a un enorme y tranquilo parque por el que caminaron lentamente, hasta que encontraron un lugar relativamente apartado donde Shinji puso su chaqueta sobre el pasto, para que ambos pudieran tenderse un rato, quedándose uno junto al otro, observando las estrellas en completo silencio por unos momentos.

-- Cuando niño siempre miraba las estrellas -– comentó de pronto Shinji, con cara de ensoñación -- Soñaba que cuando grande sería el capitán de una gran nave espacial, y que viajaría por el espacio hacia donde ningún ser humano había ido antes... recorrería otros planetas, otros mundos, conocería otras razas de seres distintas a nosotros, algunos de los cuales se unirían a mi tripulación, y seguiríamos viajando... viajando más allá... hacia lo desconocido...

Rei no dijo nada, solo sonrió, y apretó un poco más su agarré sobre la mano de Shinji, que continuó con su relato.

-- ...después crecí, y supe que el hombre había abandonado la carrera espacial por causa del Segundo Impacto, para dedicarse de lleno a la reconstrucción del planeta... al final mi sueño de recorrer el espacio, fue solo eso... un sueño...

-- Lo lamento –- dijo Rei, con sinceridad.

-- No te preocupes... es que de niño veía demasiado "Star Trek" -– dijo Shinji, restándole importancia al asunto.

-- Shinji.

-- ¿Si?

-- No deberías abandonar ese sueño, solo porque ahora no están dadas las condiciones. Es un lindo sueño. Si luchas por él, podría hacerse realidad... si eso ocurriera, y pudieras viajar por el espacio... me gustaría ir contigo.

Shinji miró a Rei, sorprendido y emocionado por esas lindas palabras, esta volteó para mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron. Shinji sonrió con ternura y acarició el rostro de Rei, con una mano.

-- No podría partir sin ti –- dijo casi en un susurro.

Rei sonrió en respuesta, y poco después, casi como en cámara lenta, sus labios se juntaron una vez más, compartiendo un tierno y delicioso beso, donde se exploraron mutuamente, dando tanto como recibían, pero siempre manteniendo la suavidad y la ternura del beso. Ninguno permitió que se saliera de control, ambos querían disfrutarlo así... con ternura.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse, se quedaron recostados de lado, uno frente al otro, observándose a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrosa en los labios.

-- Aún no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto –- dijo Shinji, casi en un susurro –- Estar aquí, juntos en Tokyo-2, desobedeciendo las ordenes de Misato... recostados uno junto al otro en un parque... tomados de las manos... besándonos... parece un sueño.

-- ¿Te arrepientes? -– preguntó Rei.

-- ¡No!. Claro que no... jamás podría arrepentirme de esto.

-- Yo tampoco –- dijo Rei, con una pequeña sonrisa que estremeció a Shinji.

-- Rei... ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? –- preguntó Shinji, con repentina seriedad.

Rei observó a Shinji por unos momentos, antes de responder.

-- Me agrada tu compañía –- respondió Rei.

-- ¿Solo eso? –- insistió Shinji.

La pregunta de Shinji causó que Rei se sonrojada. Shinji continuó hablando antes de que Rei pudiera responder.

-- Bien... a mi también me agrada mucho tu compañía... esa es una de las razones por las que te invité a pasar este día conmigo, pero... a decir verdad, desde que te conocí que siento una conexión entre nosotros. No sabría explicarlo con palabras... es algo que siento dentro de mi... y hasta este día, no me había dando cuenta de hasta que punto es importante eso que siento por ti.

-- ¿Shinji? –- preguntó Rei, sorprendida, incrementando su sonrojo.

-- Desde un principio me llamaste la atención, sobre todo por esa forma de ser tuya, tan seria y apática, pero ese día, el día en que atacó el Quinto Angel, ese día en que te despediste de mi de esa forma tan fría, como si tu vida no valiera nada, como que algo se rompió dentro de mi. Cuando destruí al Angel y vi tu EVA, todo... chamuscado, yo... nunca había experimentado tanto miedo... ni tanta alegría al ver que estabas viva... ese día algo cambio. Desde ese día ya no fuiste la misma para mi... has pasado a forma una parte muy importante de mi vida... pero hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta de qué tan importante eres para mi.

-- ¿Shinji?

-- ¿Tan ciego estaba? –- se preguntó Shinji, acariciando el rostro de Rei, observando los sorprendidos y hermosos ojos de la chica, que estaba recostada a su lado.

Rei tomó la mano con que Shinji acariciaba su mejilla, y lo observó con ojos emocionados y húmedos.

-- Para mi también eres muy importante, Shinji.

-- ¿De verdad? -– preguntó Shinji, mirándola expectante, a lo Rei respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-- Ese día... el día del Ataque del Quinto Angel, cuando me despedí de ti y subí a mi EVA, lo hice porque era mi deber... te protegí del ataque del Angel porque ere mi deber, porque se me había ordenado que lo hiciera, porque me daba lo mismo morir o vivir, pero luego, cuando abriste la compuerta del Entry Plug, gritando mi nombre... cuando lloraste al verme viva, y me pediste que sonriera... algo cambio dentro de mi.

-- ¿Rei? –- preguntó Shinji, sorprendido al ver como unas lágrimas resbalaban por la cara de la chica, que parecía no notarlas aún.

-- Desde ese día ya no fui la misma de antes. Desde ese día mi impresión de ti cambio completamente, me agradó tu compañía y disfruté cada una de las veces que pude estar a tu lado... y ahora, cuando salgo al campo de batalla, lo hago dispuesta a protegerte, pero no porque alguien me lo ordene, sino porque yo deseo hacerlo... Shinji...

-- ¡Si?

-- Yo... antes me daba lo mismo vivir o morir, pero desde eso día, deseo vivir... no comprendía bien por qué, así como no comprendía porque me agradaba tanto tu compañía, pero ahora lo acabo de entender... yo, esto que siento... este calor en mi corazón, esto que solo siento al estar junto a ti... esto es ese sentimiento que llaman... que llaman...

-- Amor -– completó Shinji, mirando a una sorprendida Rei, acariciándole una mejilla, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de uno de sus ojos –- Te amo Rei... te amo...

-- Yo... también te amo, Shinji –- dijo Rei, obsequiándole la mas hermosa de las sonrisas que Shinji había visto en su vida.

Sus rostros se acercaron nuevamente, encontrándose en un nuevo beso, un beso con el que expresaron todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, un beso, que a diferencia de los otros que se habían dado ese día, marcaba el inicio de un nuevo camino en las vidas de ambos, un camino que recorrerían juntos.

Al separarse, se observaron a los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios, y entonces Rei vio como un para de lágrimas caían desde los ojos de Shinji.

-- Estas llorando –- dijo Rei.

-- Igual que tú –- señaló Shinji, con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Rei se percató de que efectivamente estaba llorando, secó sus lagrimas con una mano, pero más lagrimas volvieron a salir.

-- No lo entiendo... estoy feliz, pero estoy llorando... ¿Por qué?.

-- La gente no llora solo cuando está triste... también lo hace cuando está feliz –- dijo Shinji, acariciando el rostro de Rei.

-- Si... recuerdo que dijiste eso ese día, cuando lloraste al ver que yo aún estaba viva... en ese momento no comprendí tus palabras, pero ahora... finalmente puedo entenderlas –- dijo Rei, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Shinji apartó las lagrimas de Rei con sus manos, y volvió a besarla, a lo que Rei respondió de inmediato, fundiéndose además, en un fuerte abrazo, mientras rodaban por el pasto. Al separarse se observaron con una gran sonrisa en los labios, pero sin soltarse del abrazo.

-- ¿Shinji?

-- ¿Dime?

-- ¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que me invitaste a pasar el día contigo? –- preguntó Rei, observándolo con curiosidad.

-- Bien... no quería estar solo –- respondió Shinji, un tanto sonrojado.

Rei lo observó y sonrió con ternura.

-- Ya no estarás solo, Shinji... yo estaré contigo –- dijo Rei, ampliando su sonrisa.

Shinji sonrió en respuesta, y la atrajo hacia si, fundiéndose nuevamente en un tierno beso bajo la luz de la luna, muda testigo de esos importantes hechos que habían cambiado para siempre la vida de dos jóvenes, que hasta ese momento no habían conocido el significado de la palabra felicidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche seguía su curso, mientras dos felices Pilotos EVA caminaban abrazados por las calles de la antigua ciudad capital. Al haberse alejado un poco de la parte donde se hacía la vida nocturna de la ciudad, las calles fueron quedando paulatinamente desiertas, hasta que solo se podían ver transeúntes ocasionales.

Shinji iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo dejándose llevar a donde lo llevaran los pies, disfrutando de la electrizante sensación de tener a Rei Ayanami entre sus brazos. Para Rei, era algo similar, solo se dejaba llevar por Shinji, disfrutando el sentirse entre sus brazos, mientras apretaban contra ella su enorme conejo de peluche, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

De pronto Shinji, detuvo su caminar y señaló en una dirección, Rei levantó la vista y vio como el sol comenzaba a elevarse por entre los edificios. Finalmente estaba amaneciendo, la noche había quedaba atrás, era hora de regresar.

Rei miró a Shinji, que pese a la hermosura del amanecer, también tenía un dejo de tristeza en el rostro, pero de pronto la observó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-- ¿Quieres tomar algo caliente? Si buscamos un poco, estoy seguro que encontraremos alguna cafetería abierta –- dijo Shinji, recobrando el ánimo.

Rei sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de caminar un poco, efectivamente encontraron una cafetería abierta, donde se sirvieron una taza de café caliente, mientras veían por las ventanas del local, como la ciudad comenzaba a cobrar vida otra vez.

Poco después la pareja de Pilotos EVA estaba parada ante el andén de la estación de trenes, donde habían llegado un día antes, pero esta vez, para hacer el camino inverso.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron ante ellos, e instintivamente estrecharon el agarre de sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos y con un asentimiento de cabeza ingresaron al vagón del tren que los llevaría de regreso a sus vidas... de regreso a Tokyo-3... de regreso a NERV... de regreso a EVA.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El paisaje pasaba rápidamente ante los ojos de Shinji y Rei, que estaban sentados junto a una ventana en un vacío vagón de un tren bala con rumbo a Tokyo-3. Tal como el día anterior, ninguno había dicho una sola palabra desde que abordaron al tren, pero a diferencia del lo ocurrido un día antes, ahora iban sentados juntos, con Shinji abrazando a Rei, que se acurrucaba en su pecho, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Frente a ellos, un enorme conejo de peluche, los observaba con sus grandes ojos de vidrio.

Ambos miraban el paisaje sin decir nada, sabiendo que con cada minuto que pasaba se acercaban mas y mas a la rutina, y de regreso a sus vidas, pero con la alegría de saber, que ahora no estarían solos, ya que se tenían el uno al otro.

Rei levantó el rostro para ver a Shinji, y este le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, acarició la mejilla del chico y buscó sus labios con ansiedad. Shinji no la hizo esperar y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, que se extendió por largo rato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una enojada Misato Katsuragi estaba parada de brazos cruzados junto a un andén de la estación de trenes, esperando que llegara el primer tren procedente de Tokyo-2.

La noche anterior ella había ido a esperar a Shinji y Rei, que supuestamente llegarían en el último tren desde Tokyo-2 a las 12:00 de la noche, pero ninguno de los dos apareció. Los había llamado en innumerables ocasiones, pero los celulares de ambos estaban apagados. En un primer momento se preocupó y estuvo por mandar a todos los efectivos Seguridad de NERV, a voltear de cabeza Tokyo-2 con tal de encontrarlos, pero finalmente cambio de opinión.

Algo en el fondo de ella le dijo que esperara, que todo estaba bien. Por alguna razón que no se podía explicar, había hecho caso a esa corazonada, y ahora estaba parada en un andén de la estación trenes, esperando que Shinji y Rei vinieran en el tren bala que estaba apunto de llegar.

Finalmente el tren entró en la estación y se detuvo junto a donde una seria Misato observaba detenidamente a los escasos pasajeros que bajan del tren, esperando encontrar a los dos chicos que no la habían dejado dormir tranquila esa noche.

Cuando los vio, tuvo que mirarlos dos veces para reconocerlos. Ambos vestían de una forma que ella jamás había visto, pero no podía negar que se veían espectacularmente bien. Otra cosa que llamó su atención, fue el enorme conejo de peluche que cargaba una... ¿¿Sonriente, Rei??.

Misato no pudo evitar que parte de su enojo se desinflara, y su arrugado ceño se fuera relajando mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, al ver como ambos chicos se acercaban a ella... tomados de la mano.

Por su parte Shinji y Rei, sabían que les esperaba una fuerte reprimenda por quedarse sin permiso durante toda la noche en Tokyo-2, pero el castigo bien valía la pena. Esa noche habían descubierto lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y que de ahora en adelante ya no estarían más en soledad, ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

Finalmente había encontrado el amor, caminando por las calles de una ciudad mientras esperaban el amanecer.

**HASTA EL AMANECER**

**FIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prelectores:**

**- Fantastic-Man**, autor de "Lágrimas" y "Dos Caras Tiene la Luna" entre otros.

**- Victor Bravo**, escritor de cuentoscomo "Flor", y "Estrellas", entre otros.

**Corrector: **Victor Bravo.

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente terminé este maratónico fic, con el que literalmente me estoy dando varios gustos.

La idea para este fic surgió después de ver la película "Antes de Amanecer", donde una pareja de desconocidos recorre por un día y una noche la ciudad de Viena, mientras se van enamorando sin darse cuenta. Después de ver esta película, no sé por qué se me vino a la mente la idea de Shinji y Rei haciendo algo similar, enamorándose durante el transcurso del día y la noche. Después de pensarlo un poco y de ver la película otra vez para tomar algunas notas, me lancé a la aventura de escribir otro WAFF.

¿Por qué menciono que me estoy dando varios gustos con este fic?

1 - Me di el gusto de escribir otro WAFF con Shinji y Rei como protagonistas. Las ganas que me surgieron después de hacer la remasterización de mi fic, FIND THE WAY.

2 - Basé mi historia en una película que me encantó por su simpleza y su romántica historia, a la que le hice los cambios adecuados para situar la historia en el mundo de EVA, con dos personajes tan distintos a los originales, como son Shinji y Rei.

3 - Me largue a escribir sin ponerle atajo a mi imaginación, y sin ponerme un numero determinado de páginas para contar la historia, por lo que terminé con un monstruo de 27 páginas de word.

3 - Hice que Shinji y Rei comieran en el "ABCB", donde fueron recibidos por el "Master" y atendidos por "Madoka". Para el que no lo sepa, el "ABCB" es la cafetería donde se reunían los personajes de KIMAGURE ORANGE ROAD, un antiguo y entrañable manga romántico de mediados de los 80s, que es uno de mis favoritos, y que pese a su antigüedad, sigue encantándome hasta estos días.

4 - Vestí a Shinji con la misma tenida que uso James Bond, hacia el final de la película THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH, tenida que debo reconocer me gustó mucho, y además, vestí a Rei con la ropa de una chica que sale en uno de los cuatro libros de ilustraciones eróticas llamados YUI SHOP.

5 - Puse el tema HERE WITH ME de la cantante DIDO, que me encanta, y que creo se ajustaba bien a la situación por la que pasaban Shinji y Rei.

6 - Tome una parte de mi fic, MI OTRO YO en que Shinji y Asuka conversan mirando las estrellas, y lo adecué para que en esta ocasión, fueran Shinji y Rei los que tuvieran esa conversación. Los que leyeron MI OTRO YO, deben saber a qué parte me refiero... espero no se enojen conmigo, pero hace tiempo tenía ganas de darme ese gusto.

Como ven, me di varios gustos al escribir este fic. Solo me resta esperar que ustedes lo reciban bien y que les guste esta historia, donde junto una vez más a esta pareja que, pese a lo que muchos opinan, sigo considerando que es la mejor pareja de EVA.

Ahora si, me despido. Saludos a todos, y nos leemos en mi siguiente fic.


End file.
